


Attempt at a one shot

by Jello_tiger_cat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, The Underground (Undertale), sans/grillby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jello_tiger_cat/pseuds/Jello_tiger_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why did I make this?<br/>I have no clue.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Attempt at a one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this?  
> I have no clue.

“DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!” the whole bar chanted as Sans and Grillby eyed each other nervously, how did a couple of shots turn into the whole bar chanting for the two to lock lips? 

Neither would admit it, but they both had strong feelings for one another , Sans who had had a crush on the bartender for quite some time and Grillby who recently realized he could not do without the small skeleton. Neither knew the other's feelings, and neither thought the other liked them, much like a childish crush. Sans shrugged, his face laced with blush and a bead of sweat running down the back of his skull. 

“If I have to.” he said with a small smile, the bartender chuckled and touched his hand. They slowly got closer to each other as the bar went silent. They kissed, it was long and sweet, they both secretly enjoyed every bit of it. When they finally separated, the crowd went wild, chanting and cheering. Sans’ face was still a light blue, and Grillby's cheeks were a light pink, but they were both happy.

“Sans, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time-”

“Same here, you go first, so I can make sure we're thinking about the same thing.”

“Okay.” he leaned in to whisper it to him, so the whole bar wouldn't hear.

“Sans, we've known each other for a very long time and I've been trying to tell you this for a while but-” he got even closer, Sans could feel his warmth glaze his bones. 

“Pay your tab.”


End file.
